El diario de Raphael
by princesaninja789
Summary: Todos conocemos al violento y sarcástico Raphael, pero... ¿Alguna vez se pusieron en el lugar de él? Basado en TMNT Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

El diario de Raphael

_6 de Agosto de 2012_

_No puedo dormir. Mis pensamientos me lo impiden. Son las 12:17 según mi reloj, aunque a esta hora Mikey y Donnie deben estar durmiendo como marranos, Sensei se duerme meditando y Leo… bueno, él prefiere tomarse un té antes de dormir (que según él, le hace tener buenos sueños)._

_Aquí me encuentro yo, en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche, Spike duerme tranquilo en su jaula como siempre… ahora que me doy cuenta necesita un poco de agua. Naaa mañana se la cambio._

_Bien, paso a relatar. Hoy fue un día común como siempre. Me levanté a las 6 am ya que el tonto de Mickey había tenido una pesadilla, gritó como loco por el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones. Era insoportable, por lo que salí de mi cama y me acerqué a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle que se fuera a dormir se metió corriendo a mi cama y se tapó con la sábana._

_- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – me preguntó cómo niño chiquito._

_Esto ya era el colmo. Cosas así hacen que me ponga furioso._

_- NO - le dije de una buena vez._

_- Pero estoy asustado, y necesito a alguien cerca de mí - dijo con ojos de cachorrito._

_- Pues vete con Leo._

_- No quiere, me dijo que debo aprender a ser valiente como tú._

_- ¿Y Donnie?_

_- Se molesta porque dice que hago muchos ruidos_

_Eso es taaaaaaan cierto, Don siempre sabe que decir._

_- Así que recurres a mi… divino… ¿Sabes? También necesito descansar, tenemos entrenamiento dentro de UNA HORA._

_Le mostré la salida con mi dedo índice._

_- Por favor Rapha, te prometo que no haré ruido._

_Mi paciencia se acababa en 3, 2, 1…_

_- Está bien. Pero te quedas quieto… o conocerás a mi amigo "el señor puño" – le amenacé._

_Fue entonces que me acosté junto a él tapándome la cabeza con la almohada. _

_Mi despertado empezó a sonar. Lo apagué de un golpe casi destruyéndolo. Por suerte, Mickey dormía como un bebé y yo me digné a tomar la almohada y golpearlo._

_- Despierta tortuguita - le dije de mala gana._

_- Solo cinco minutos más Sensei… _

_Oh claro, había estado soñando. _

_Creo que fui el primero en levantarme. Me fui al baño y luego me preparé. Sensei estaba esperándome en el dojo. Cuando llegué lo único que me preguntó fue quien gritaba como loco durante la madrugada._

_- El torpe de Mickey – le dije – Tuvo una pesadilla y quiso dormir conmigo._

_Él asintió con la cabeza. Tuve que esperar a que mis hermanos llegaran a entrenamiento, Mickey el retrasado, Donnie por detrás de él y por último" Don Perfecto". Me sentí bien cuando el Maestro Splinter regañó a Leo, le dijo que un líder siempre debe estar antes y que debe darle el ejemplo a sus hermanos menores, luego lo comparó conmigo aclarándole que yo había llegado hoy a la hora justa y que no empecé a entrenar hasta que ellos vienieran. Lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza y decir "Hai Sensei". Creo que no me miró en todo el entrenamiento._

_Cuando terminamos me fui a desayunar con Donatello, quien se puso a hablar sobre sus nuevos inventos, sobre Abril, luego que había encontrado una nueva sustancia, después de Abril, bla bla bla bla bla. ¿Acaso solo le gusta eso? ¿La tecnología y Abril? En mi opinión debería pasar más tiempo entrenando que jugando con toda esa metalurgia que tiene escondida en su tallercito de nerd. Sé que es el más inteligente de nosotros, pero me frustra que sea tan inútil en algunas cosas… no lo sé, supongo que sería mejor si fuera como yo._

_Y luego está Leo, el señor perfecto, el líder supremo. No me importa que sea mayor que yo, no creo que tenga lo necesario para ser líder. ¡Yo debería haber sido el líder! Soy mucho más fuerte que él, pero no, Sensei tenía que elegirlo a él. Oh Dios, esto me molesta, y siempre me regaña por dar unos cuantos golpes a tontos que se lo merecen. Pero… nunca me preguntó cómo me sentía. Siempre fui el segundo lugar, su sombra, su llanta de repuesto, ¿por qué así?_

_No hay que olvidar a Mickey, el pequeño problema. No lo soporto, es simplemente inmaduro y nunca se toma enserio las cosas. Y no quiero gastar hojas hablando de él, así que la voy a hacer corta._

_No sé porque, pero escribiendo aquí me siento mejor. Él único que sabe todo esto es Spike, mi fiel confidente. Si le llegara a contar a Sensei como me siento de seguro me pondría de castigo junto al paredón y luego cien lagartijas._

_No hay más que decir. Me voy a dormir._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el segundo capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, excepto Jessica.**

* * *

8 de agosto de 2012

_Ayer fue el día más genial de mi vida. No se lo conté a ninguno de mis hermanos, y espero que no se enteren porque me van a matar… o peor… se burlarán de mí. Pero es más seguro que me maten primero y después se burlen._

_Todo comenzó cuando fuimos a patrullar por las calles como siempre. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en los techos de los edificios, pero no había nadie. De pronto nos llegó un mensaje de Abril pidiendo nuestra ayuda. Aparentemente había seguido a los Kraang hasta un callejón oscuro donde planeaban algo relacionado con la sustancia mutágeno que nos había convertido en lo que somos ahora. Ella se encontraba a salvo, pero la ciudad no por mucho._

_Fuimos hasta donde ella nos indicó, cerca de un depósito abandonado. Allí la encontramos, estaba escondida detrás de un basurero esperándonos. El cerebrito de Donnie se quedó temblando de nervios al lado mío, mientras que me reía para mis adentros._

_Había dos de ellos custodiando la puerta. Mickey y yo saltamos del techó y los destruimos para que los demás pudieran entrar. Cuando nos unimos adentro nos escondimos sigilosamente._

_No pude escuchar bien lo que dijeron, pero según Leo, querían interferir en los conductos de agua de toda la ciudad para así poder esparcir el mutágeno a cada lugar posible._

_- ¡Ay no! ¡La ciudad estará llena de mutantes!... ¡HASTA TU ABRIL! – gritó el torpe de Mickey, lo que logró que nos descubrieran._

_- Perfecto, ahora estamos fritos gracias a ti – le dije con ganas de ahorcarlo._

_Llamamos la atención de Kraang en menos de un segundo. Se acercaban rápidamente hacía nosotros._

_- ¡AHORA! – gritó Leo._

_Saltamos al ataque. Aquella noche logré destruir más robots de lo que acostumbraba. Pero eso no es lo importante. Llegamos luchando hacia el último piso, todo estaba bajo control, hasta que a Mickey lo golpearon de improvisto y atravesó la ventana junto con un Kraang. _

_Tuve que ir a socorrerlo pues los otros dos ya estaban demasiado ocupados. Salté por el mismo lugar aterrizando encima del maldito robot, y con mis Sai lo destruí._

_- Gracias hermano._

_- Ya olvídalo, vamos – lo ayudé a levantarse._

_Más Kraang aparecieron… ¿Qué no se terminan? ¿Cuántos hay de ellos?_

_Corrimos por el callejón cerca de unos departamentos, nos ocultamos durante un momento hasta que desaparecieran. Mickey subió por unas escaleras de incendios de vuelta hacia el depósito. De repente apareció otro Kraang, salí de mi escondite y lo golpeé hasta destrozarlo y ver como ese asqueroso cerebro salía de su estómago corriendo._

_Creo que no estaba poniendo atención en ese momento, pero sentí un ruido. Me oculté detrás de unas cajas y botes de basura. Me quedé quieto…_

_En el edificio contiguo se abrió una ventana que daba hacia el callejón, estaba a un lado de la escalera de incendios. _

_Una chica se asomó por ahí… era hermosa. Mis ojos no me engañaban, simplemente no pude dejar de mirarla. Era tan femenina, tan agraciada, tan perfecta. Sentí como mi cara se tornaba de color rojo y mi corazón se aceleraba… ahora comprendo a Donnie y a Leo. Su cabello era color castaño muy largo y lacio, sus ojos me hipnotizaban aunque no pude distinguir bien la tonalidad a causa de la oscuridad, su nariz era perfecta y sus labios me mataban. Tenía las mejillas rosas, era delgada y tenía un buen físico. Llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa y una falda negra a tablas, y además sus manos eran tan delicadas como las flores en primavera… parecía una princesa. No, corrección, era una princesa, como esas de las películas. Pero mucho más preciosa. Me pregunté qué edad tenía, tal vez la misma que yo pues se veía como una adolescente, quizás era un poco más baja que yo._

_Ella miró a un lado y a otro como preguntándose algo._

_- Jessica, ¿qué haces en la ventana? – preguntó una mujer dentro del departamento._

_- Es que escuché un ruido mamá, pero no importa… - su voz era dulce, parecía una alegre canción._

_Se metió adentro y cerró la ventana. Entonces volví a la realidad._

"_Jessica…" me dije, "…Que hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica". Me sorprendió que pudiera llegar a tener esos sentimientos._

_Me quedé pensando en ella durante unos minutos, pero luego recordé a mis hermanos. Los había dejado. Me fui corriendo._

_Cuando llegué de vuelta al campo de pelea, ya no había más robots, los habían destruido todos. _

_- ¿Dónde diablos estabas Raphael? – me reclamó el Señor Perfección._

_- En ningún lugar… bueno, tal vez aniquilando Kraangs, ¿eso te importa?_

_En todo el camino a casa no dije nada, solo podía pensar en esa hermosa silueta que había visto por la ventana. Sé dónde vive, sé su nombre, pero no sé su edad… Oh no, esto es malo… me… me estoy… ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE UNA HUMANA._

_¿Ves? Esto es muy malo, soy una tortuga mutante y debo mantenerme en el anonimato por la protección de mi hogar y mi familia. Con que Abril sepa de nuestra existencia ya es suficiente, pero… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente, estoy muy inspirada y de la noche al dia escribo. Tengo un pequeño problema, no sé como contestar los reviews o como se llamen, soy novata en esto jajaja. Dejen sus comentarios, los acepto ya sean positivos o negativos.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, excepto Jessica.**

* * *

9 de agosto de 2012

_Aprovecho para escribir, mis hermanos están ocupados en sus cosas: Donnie en el taller, Leo entrenando – como siempre- y Mickey jugando su videojuego favorito. Tengo que destacar que estoy solo en mi cuarto con la puerta cerrada con llave, es que me gusta la privacidad._

_Bien, esto es muy grave. Hoy en el desayuno Leo notó algo extraño en mí. Me senté en el mesón de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas, pero comí más lento de lo que acostumbro. Exacto. La imagen de Jessica se quedó en mi cabeza, recordé como su sedoso cabello brillaba debajo de la luz de la luna... pero sin estrellas a causa de la contaminación en la ciudad. Pero eso es lo menos, lo que más me gustaba era ella. Ella… solo ella._

_Una voz se cruzó en mis pensamientos:_

_- Oye Raph, pásame la mermelada._

_Silencio._

_- Raph… ¿Me escuchas?... Oye te estoy hablando…_

_Volví de mi transe. Miré alrededor y todas las miradas se posaban en mí._

_- Em… lo siento. ¿Me hablabas? – me fijé en mí mismo, me encontré en una posición de "pensamiento solitario"._

_- Si, como cuatro veces. Pásame la leche por favor._

_- Ah sí, toma._

_Escuché la tonta risa de Mickey. Ahora había perdido la paciencia._

_- ¿De qué te ríes idiota? – frunciendo el ceño, le amenacé con mi puño._

_- Jajaja es que pareciera que estabas enamorado, debiste ver tu cara jajajajajaja._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_- Yo, ¿enamorado?… jajajaj no, que tontería – dije nervioso – Yo nunca me enamoraría jaj, el amor para los nerds._

_Donatello frunció el ceño, creo que lo ofendí._

_- Pues, últimamente has estado extraño Raph – prosiguió Leo - ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- NO, CLARO QUE NO. Es que estoy cansado, solo eso. Em… - me tragué las tostadas y el jugo en menos de dos segundos – Terminé…. Me voy a… hacer mis cosas._

_Fue cuando me largué de ahí y me encerré._

_Eso estuvo cerca, pero… ¿qué tal si en realidad Mickey sabe que estoy enamorado? Sería una catástrofe, o más bien algo peor. Se lo podría decir a Leo y tendríamos una laaaaaarga charla sobre mantener nuestra identidad en las sombras. _

"_Somos ninjas y debemos comportarnos como tales" decía muy seguido. Comprendo todo esto, por eso es que no quiero que lo sepan, si llego a tener algún contacto físico, visual o verbal con esa chica estaría poniendo en riesgo a nuestra familia. Y no hay que olvidar al Maestro Splinter… cuando se enteró de que habíamos salvado a Abril de ser secuestrada por los Kraang junto a su padre se puso rígido y nos pidió que la buscáramos y la traigamos a la guarida. Pero esa es otra historia, nosotros le salvamos la vida, o sino imagínate si Donnie no la hubiera rescatado de aquel helicóptero, en este momento estaría en las mismas condiciones que su padre. Desde entonces nos dimos cuenta de que ella podía confiar en nosotros, y nosotros en ella._

_Es así, y Donnie ha estado loco por ella desde la primera vez que la vió. Yo pensé "Esto es ridículo". ¿Qué le vio? Sí, es una chica, tiene un cuerpo bien formado pero el cabello no le ayuda mucho, tal vez si se lo soltara quedaría un poco más natural. Pero el punto es que Donatello vé en ella algo que nosotros no podemos, algo que le gusta, algo que tal vez haya llamado su atención, y por eso está enamorado._

_Y Leo parece que se le desconectaron algunos cables en esa mente de líder. No era exactamente amor lo que sentía, sino algo parecido. Llegó hasta un punto en el que hizo lo posible por sorprenderla y llamar su atención, le entregó su confianza y ella lo engañó. Me costó un rato entender por qué se sintió atraído por ella… o no. Bueno, tal vez era la indicada para él, pero creo que sabía que ese romance iba a ser peligroso, hablo de que era algo así como prohibido. Ella está en el lado oscuro, y él en el lado bueno. En fin, se dio cuenta que no debía meterse con ella… hasta que lo hice entender por las malas._

_El amor es una de las pocas cosas que nunca pude comprender. Recuerdo una vez hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía doce años, estaba mirando la televisión cuando me detuve en una película. Había un chico y una chica, ambos enamorados, provenían de diferentes clases sociales: ella era una heredera millonaria y él un campesino que trabajaba para mantener a sus padres enfermos. Pero a pesar de esas diferencias ellos se amaban. Entonces me pregunté cómo es cuando uno se enamora. ¿Qué siente? ¿Mariposas? No lo sabía. Al final de la película ellos se besaron y yo dije "Iuuug, el amor es un asco". No sé por qué lo dije, tal vez no entendía bien._

_Creo uno lo comprende cuando le llega el momento. O como dijo Sensei cuando se dio cuenta de que a Donnie le gustaba Abril: "Esperé tanto para este día, ahora hijos míos, son oficialmente adolescentes"._

_Eso que insultó un poco, pero tiene razón… a pesar de que sea una tortuga mutante entrenada bajo el antiguo arte ninjutsu, soy un torpe adolescente._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya el cuarto capitulo, gracias por sus reviews. Sigan comentando.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, excepto Jessica.**

* * *

11 de agosto de 2012

_Anoche soñé con Jessica, ella estaba en aquella ventana mirándome desde lejos. Pero fue un sueño corto. Al rato me desperté con la alarma… otra vez a entrenar. Llegué de mala gana al dojo, allí me esperaban mis hermanos._

_- Otra vez tarde Raphael – me dijo Sensei._

_Yo solo lo miré adormecido y fui a colocarme junto a mis hermanos. No sé por qué razón tenía más fuerza de lo habitual, me digné a golpear seguidamente el saco de boxeo después del entrenamiento._

_En un momento en el que los demás se habían ido a desayunar, Donnie se me acercó y me agarró del hombro._

_- Sé que es lo que te pasa._

_Mi cerebro explotó. Era hora de la muerte. _

_- A mí no me pasa nada – traté de disimular mi miedo, pero fracasé. _

_- Oh vamos Raph, eres mi hermano, te conozco de nacimiento y… es obvio que nunca te había visto así._

_- ¿Así como?_

_- Así tan…_

"_No lo digas, no lo digas…". Ya era demasiado tarde._

_- Enamorado – me di vuelta para observarlo, me encontré con un chico alto el cual sus ojos mostraban cierta gracia alguna._

_Miré a mi alrededor demasiado nervioso, le tomé del brazo y lo llevé hasta el pasillo comprobando que no hubiera nadie que nos oyera._

_- Está bien, me rindo. Me enamoré…_

_- ¡AJA! LO SABIA… luego te burlas de mí… si pudieras verte a ti…_

_ESO NO IMPORTA, la cuestión es que me enamoré de una humana. ¿Entiendes?_

_Me miró por unos segundos._

_- Abril es una humana, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? – me recalcó._

_- A Abril le salvamos la vida, ella no cuenta, esta chica de la que te hablo no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. La vi el otro día cuando peleábamos con los Kraang en el depósito, yo estaba en un callejón con Mickey y luego él se fue y me dejó solo, fue cuando la vi, en aquel edificio, yo estaba escondido. Desde entonces se quedó en mi mente. Y esto es malo…_

_Volvió a mirarme en silencio, puso su cara de genio pensativo y agregó:_

_- Bueno, no es grave, si no te vio entonces no hay de qué preocuparse pero… - comenzó a reírse – Es gracioso verte enamorado._

_Traté de tranquilizarme._

_- Es que yo… hablé con ella… - fue cuando pensé que había hecho lo peor._

_- ¿QUEEEE? – gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Shhh…_

_Entonces no tuve más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado ayer…_

_Todos dormían, pero era temprano como de costumbre. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban descansar, solo era Jessica la que opacaba mi mente. Llegué hasta un punto en el que tenía que saber más de ella. Salí de la guarida sin que nadie me viera y me encaminé a través de las calles hasta aquel edificio. Estaba oscuro como de costumbre, pero las luces de las casas iluminaban un poco. Me paré en frente de aquella ventana tan familiar… estaba cerrada. Me decepcioné, permanecí ahí durante unos minutos mirando como tonto hasta que sentí un ruido._

_Me escondí en las sombras, para que nadie me viera. La puerta de aquel edificio se abrió y salió alguien. Me asomé un poco para ver quién era, y allí estaba. Era ella. Jessica… _

_Estaba sacando la basura. Esta vez pude verla con más distinción. Era como se mi altura y muy fina, llevaba puesta la misma ropa de la vez anterior. Pero algo hizo que esta escena se pusiera fea._

_Un gato apareció por la vereda, ella sintió compasión y lo siguió hasta una cercana esquina, pero el felino subió por un edificio. Cuando ella se dio vuelta para volver a su casa, un grupo de pandilleros aparecieron de repente. La rodearon. En ese momento sentí que debía ayudarla, pero algo sucedió. Uno se acercó para poder agarrarla y… ¡PAM! Ella le aplicó una patada que yo me la había aprendido cuando era pequeño. El chico calló al suelo, y los demás la acorralaron. Mis ojos no podían creerlo._

"_¿Ninjutsu?" pensé._

_Era increíble, peleaba mucho mejor que Karai. Todas sus técnicas eran más avanzadas que las nuestras… _

_En un parpadeo, les había pateado el trasero a todo un grupo de pandilleros ella sola, y fueron tan cobardes que se levantaron y salieron corriendo._

_Yo quedé maravillado. A medida que se acercaba me escondí aún más, hasta que por culpa de mi torpeza paté sin querer una lata que se hallaba en el suelo. Se paró, yo retrocedí lo más que pude._

_- ¿Hola? – preguntó curiosamente - ¿Quién anda ahí?_

_Permanecí en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, si me mostraba tal vez ella iba a asustarse, y no quería que pasara eso. Me vería a mí, Raphael Hamato, una tortuga aparentemente mutante entrenada bajo el Ninjutsu… un monstruo verde con armas ninja. Me sentí como una amenaza, entonces recordé cuando Mickey encontró a ese gato llamado Mitones, quiso devolvérselo a su dueño y este se asustó y lo llamó "Feo mutante verde". Entonces dije para mis adentros "Qué estúpido, ahora aprendió la lección", y me tocaba a mí en ese momento._

_Tendría que haberme ido corriendo, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo hice?_

_Entonces me di cuenta: no era una humana cualquiera, era una… una… Kunoichi, una mujer ninja. Y muy bien entrenada. Sabía que tenía algo especial._

_Respiré hondo. "Eres estúpido Raphie"… y caminé hacia adelante sin importarme nada más. Dejé que la luz me iluminara por completo. Ella quedó quieta en su lugar, mirándome extraña._

_Nos quedamos enfrentados el uno al otro. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse._

_- ¿Qué eres? – me preguntó dulcemente._

_- No te asustes… no te haré daño – le dije._

_Volvió a mirarme, esta vez de pies a cabeza._

_- Yo… yo ya te había visto antes._

"_Sabe de nuestra existencia… ok, esto es terriblemente malo"._

_- ¿Enserio?..._

_- Si… hay más de ti… siempre están por los techos de los edificios, ¿verdad?_

_- Em… si, yo y mis hermanos – perdí la timidez. Me froté la cabeza por atrás. La observé detalladamente, era preciosa y sus ojos poseían un color café casi como los de Donnie._

_Se me acercó más._

_- Pareces una tortuga, pero eres más como un chico…_

_- Es que en realidad soy una tortuga mutante – dije avergonzado – Lo sé… soy un fenómeno._

_Se rió un poco._

_- No lo creo, más bien eres adorable. Eh visto muchos mutantes últimamente en la ciudad, y sobre todo a unos robots que tienen unos cerebros en su estómago… raro._

_Sabe acerca de los Kraang… ¡es genial!_

_- ¿Enserio los has visto? _

_- Pues claro, veo muchas cosas extrañas, pero nadie me creería si lo cuento. Yo me quedé asombrado._

_- Y… pues… ¿Sabes ninjutsu?_

_- Sí, mi abuelo fue un legendario Maestro Ninja, me enseñó todo lo que sé – luego me miró fijamente – ¿Y tú también eres un ninja no es cierto?_

_- Si… más bien una tortuga ninja. _

_- ¡Eso me parece estupendo!_

_Me sonrojé, era tan tierna conmigo, y creo que me había equivocado._

_- Ehh… yo soy Raphael – le tendí la mano._

_- Yo soy Jessica, un placer- al tocar su mano sentí como un choque eléctrico en mi interior._

_- No eres como las demás chicas, es decir, tú no le tienes miedo a nada – esbozó una pequeña risa._

_- Creo que es un don mío, y tú… pareces tan joven, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

_- Quince, ¿y tú?_

_- También._

_Creo que era mi día de suerte._

_Luego escuché que su madre la llamaba._

_- Tengo que irme… - se dio media vuelta para irse._

_- Espera – le dije, tomándola del brazo - ¿Volveré a verte?_

_Ella se volvió y me miró._

_- Pues claro, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras – yo le sonreí._

_Me saludó con la mano y se lo devolví._

_- ¡INCREIBLE! – se asombró Donnie – Conociste a una Kunoichi…_

_- Lo sé, y es perfecta… - suspiré._

_Bien, Donnie aparentemente me entendió. Vaya, eso se siente raro._


	5. Chapter 5

_16 de agosto de 2012_

_Me puse a pensar mucho luego de mi charla con Donnie el otro día. No creo que haya sido la mejor idea contarle sobre Jessica, pero no me quedaba otra salida. Por suerte él me entiende, vive enamorado._

_Constantemente he estado preguntándome qué es de la vida de ella. ¿A qué escuela va? ¿Practica algún deporte? ¿Le… gusta alguien? Me siento patético por el solo hecho de no haberla impresionado tanto la primera vez que nos vimos en persona. Para mi sorpresa es una Kunoichi, tiene una gran técnica que hasta me podría vencer a mí sin tener que usar ningún arma (que tonto)._

_Nunca creía que iba a conocer a una chica tan perfecta como ella, sé que la perfección no existe y jamás existirá… pero yo creo que ella la trae consigo. A pesar de que tiene una imagen tan dulce tanto dentro como fuera no parece una verdadera mujer ninja; es decir, a veces las apariencias engañan. _

_Quisiera conocerla mejor y saber qué es lo que en realidad piensa a cerca de mí. Sonará tonto pero si es que el destino lo designa, adoraría que fuéramos amigos… y un poco más adelante quién sabe. _

_¡Pero en que rayos estoy pensando! Somos muy diferentes. Yo soy un mutante, me gusta golpear y… si, lo admito, puedo ser rudo a veces pero así es como quedé. Creo que estoy destinado a ser el chico malo y rebelde de la familia. Por su parte, ella es pura delicadeza, todo lo contrario a mí. No creo que quisiera salir conmigo. ¡Y la palabra "salir" también es otro error! Mis hermanos y yo no podemos ser vistos por las demás personas (a excepción de Abril y su padre, Karai, ese fanboy nuestro con el estúpido apodo de "el pulverizador" y, sin falta, la bella Jess)._

_Si ella fuera mi novia (hipotéticamente hablando), no podríamos tener una relación normal como la gente, sería imposible que diéramos una vuelta por el parque a media mañana, o ir a ver una película. ¿Se entiende? _

_Pff… es duro estar enamorado de una humana._

_Y para el colmo, no tengo idea de cómo tratar a una chica. No sé qué es lo que les gusta… _

_Hablaría con Donnie sobre eso, pero es un inútil tratando de impresionar a Abril, creo que mejor me las arreglo solo._

_Heme aquí, un adolescente mutante enamorado, gran cosa. Nunca podría llegar a gustarle a una chica como Jess, es complicado…_

_¡Sin embargo lo voy a intentar!... Ok, eso sonó raro._

_Iré a visitarla lo más pronto posible sin que Sensei y Bobonardo se enteren, no me meteré en ningún problema._

_Diablos, casi me descubren. Mickey acaba de pasar cerca de mi cuarto, la puerta estaba semiabierta y me preguntó que estaba escribiendo ya que le parecía raro viniendo de mí. _

"_Son solo… recetas de cocina" mentí escondiendo rápidamente este cuaderno en mi espalda._

"_¿Tu cocinas?" Preguntó riendo._

_Le amenacé con la mirada para que se fuera antes de que le regalara una buena paliza._

_Bien, creo que esto es todo. Me voy a golpear mi amado saco de boxeo._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola, solo vengo a aclarar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, excepto Jessica que es mi personaje original. Esto lo digo siempre a causa de los derechos de Copyright_**

* * *

_18 de agosto de 2012_

_Ayer por la noche me escabullí de la guarida, le pedí a Donnie que me cubriera hasta que regresara, por suerte los demás no se dieron cuenta._

_Llegué hasta el edificio donde vivía Jessica, justo en el callejón me detuve en medio de la noche a fijarme si la encontraría de vuelta. Para mi suerte, ella estaba sentada en el pórtico leyendo un libro bajo la luz de la calle._

_Verifiqué no hubiera nadie alrededor. Así, me acerqué un poco._

"_Pssss" hice un ruido para que me prestara atención. Se veía tan concentrada que me arrepentí de haberla llamado._

_Ella volvió la cabeza hacia mí con una mirada confusa dejando su amado libro a un lado de la escalera. Me acerqué un poco más que me pudiera mirar bien._

"_¿Raphael eres tú?" preguntó con esa voz que me encanta._

"_S-Si, soy yo…" balbuceé un poco, aunque no suelo hacerlo._

_Ella se alegró al verme, no pensé que lo haría pero lo hizo, su sonrisa era preciosa sin ninguna imperfección. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta mí sin ningún temor._

"_Hola" le dije con una tímida sonrisa._

"_Hola. Qué bueno es verte de nuevo…" contestó._

"_¿Enserio? Bueno, yo solo pasaba por aquí… ya sabes, para patrullar un poco"._

_Mentira._

_Fue algo normal hablar con ella. Estuvimos conversando un largo rato los dos, le conté sobre nuestra lucha con los Kraang y su incierto objetivo con respecto al mutágeno. Ella me relató algunas experiencias sobre como los veía pasar todo el tiempo por la calle disfrazados de hombres de negro, según como me los describió eran terroríficos._

"_Pues es más que eso" le aclaré "Son una especie de robots programados que pueden volar y tienen un cerebro en el estómago que los controla físicamente"._

"_Eso es asqueroso" se quejó._

"_Si lo sé, pero la parte divertida es cuando les pateamos el trasero"._

_Ella se rió. Aparentemente le parecí gracioso con todo mi sarcasmo, cosa que a ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta._

_Quería contarle más sobre nuestras luchas y sobre nuestra misión como ninjas, pero no podía… recordaba a cada minuto la famosa frase "Somos ninjas, debemos proteger nuestra integridad y sobre todo a nuestra familia". En ese preciso momento deseaba no ser un maldito mutante._

_Pero con el transcurso de las palabras logré conocer más sobre ella: le gustan los videojuegos, los deportes y la pizza (entonces debo añadir que la PERFECCIÓN si EXISTE)._

_Otra sorpresa fue que asiste a la misma escuela que Abril, pero no quise preguntar si la conocía o había oído hablar de ella, sería algo tan obvio._

_Finalmente me di cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes._

_En mi regreso a casa, encontré a Donnie saliendo de su taller y mirándome con un rostro entusiasmado._

"_¿Y qué tal te fue?" me preguntó._

"_Hermano… solo te diré que es la chica para mi…"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction. Como lo pedían, la continuación de esta historia. Lamento informarles que es el último capítulo ya que como saben empecé con "El diario de Max" (secuela) y lo dejé un poco abandonado, pero mi intención era terminarlo.**

**Quiero pedirles miles de disculpas por todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando, y sé que la intriga les comía la cabeza. Pero aquí vamos, el ultimo capitulo… me esmeré mucho más.**

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE (EXCEPTO JESSICA, ELLA ES MI O.C.).**

* * *

_20 de agosto de 2012_

_La amo. Así es, la amo. Hasta ahora las cosas van bien, Donatello está de acuerdo y… espera. ¡Es cierto! El tonto se lo contó a Abril. Buena la hiciste Donnie. Casi olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle: el me prometió que no diría nada de nada, pero el cerebrito no entendió._

_Ahora tendré que aguantar las burlas de la pelirroja. _

_22 de agosto de 2012_

_Ayer terminamos de entrenar y, a la salida del dojo, Abril me tomó por el brazo y me llevó a un lado donde nadie nos escuchara._

"_Donnie me lo contó todo". Entonces me dije a mi mismo – oh rayos – y casi me palmeo la cara de vergüenza._

"_¿Qué es… todo?" pregunté indiferentemente._

"_Eso que tú sabes. Ay Rapha, estás enamorado de una chica… UNA CHICA" por un momento creí que iba a meterme una bofetada por ser un inservible pero, al contrario, se emocionó "Eso es lo más romántico, tierno y sorprendente del mundo. TÚ, RAPHAEL HAMATO al fin te enamoraste"._

_Bien, aquí es la parte donde yo la tendría que abrazar de felicidad porque me comprende, o porque no me golpeó. Pero no, yo no soy así._

"_Seguro…" y me acerqué a ella "Dime a donde esta Donnie así le parta los huesos"._

"_¡Raphael! Tranquilízate, solo por una vez en la vida muestra tu lado suave. Yo sé que no lo quieres admitir en público, pero no hay nada de malo en que te guste una humana"._

_Suspiré. ¿Acaso esta chica es tonta?_

"_Soy un mutante. La pondría en riesgo, además ella sabe sobre…"_

"_¿El clan del pie? ¿Los Kraang?" preguntó interrumpiéndome. Perfecto, no se le olvido ningún detalle._

"_Correcto"._

_Entonces ella respondió "Ya veo a que quieres llegar con esto, y tienes razón" suspiró "Mírame, estoy siendo perseguida por el clan del pie y ahora debo vivir con ustedes, y no olvidemos que los Kraang me buscan, sumado que tienen a mi papá y…"_

"_YAYAYAYA. Para de hablar cabeza colorada. Esto es diferente… la amo" me apoyé contra la pared y me deslicé hacia abajo._

"_No te preocupes…" ella se arrodilló en frente mío._

"_¿Cómo no preocuparme Abril? No puedo salir con ella…" enterré mi cabeza en mis manos "Y eso me hiere mucho" sentía como mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir._

_¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan cruel?_

_No sé porque escribí eso. Olvídalo._

_Y en ese momento todo se fue al infierno. El Sensei estaba parado a un lado de nosotros, podía sentir su presencia… Abril se levantó de golpe y se puso recta._

"_Sensei" se sorprendió "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está aquí?" preguntó._

"_Lo suficiente para escuchar todo" respondió. _

_Yo levanté la mirada y me paré derecho._

"_Splinter, yo solo-…" y tendió la mano como si quisiera que me callara._

"_Raphael, reconozco que amas a esa chica, pero no es correcto que la expongas al peligro, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos en una guerra contra nuestros enemigos?"._

"_Si, lo entiendo" me sentía terrible._

"_En ese caso, no podemos correr más riesgos"._

"_Pero Sensei…" Abril trató de hablar, y él la interrumpió._

"_No la volverás a ver"._

_Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco._

"_¿QUÉ? PERO YO…" _

"_Es mi última decisión" se me acercó y puso su pata en mi hombro "No hago esto por herirte hijo mío, pero algún día lo entenderás…". Y sin decir más, se fue._

_No me preguntes como me sentí en ese momento, las palabras no lo pueden explicar._

_23 de agosto de 2012_

_Sigo peor que ayer. Ya no tengo ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para leer mis historietas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué diablos me tenía que enamorar? Esto no es justo, necesito ver a Jess… necesito hablarle… necesito sentir esa armonía cuando estoy junto a ella… _

_24 de agosto de 2012_

_Ahora comprendo la verdadera amistad._

_Desde hace dos días los chicos habían notado lo mal que estaba, hasta me preguntaron qué es lo que iba mal conmigo. Los ignoré._

_Me encerré en mi cuarto a pensar. Aunque las lágrimas no salían (y nunca saldrán) sentía como que iba a largarme a llorar más que nunca. Entonces golpearon la puerta._

"_Si eres Mikey, no pases que no estoy de humor para bromas"._

_La puerta se abrió y entró Abril._

"_Raph, soy yo…" saludó._

"_¿Qué quieres?" pregunté de mala gana._

"_Estuvimos hablando con Donnie y se nos ocurrió algo genial"_

"_¿Y qué es?"_

"_Vas a ir a ver a Jessica"_

_Mi energía volvió._

"_¿Enserio? DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA"_

"_No, claro que no. Este es nuestro plan: esta noche te cubriremos y te encontrarás con ella". _

_No tuve tiempo de pensar, le di las gracias infinitas. Mi alegría había vuelto._

_25 de agosto de 2012 (última nota)_

_Salté por los tejados, allí estaba ella… sentada en un borde de la terraza de su edificio. Miraba la luna. Su cabello bailó con el viento y casi parecía las olas del mar._

"_Hola Jess" la saludé detrás de ella._

_Volvió la mirada, su rostro se enarcó en una tierna sonrisa._

"_No te había visto"_

"_Ya me conoces, soy sigiloso" me senté junto a ella._

"_Me doy cuenta" respondió riendo._

_Nos quedamos un rato mirando la luna llena, parecía un gran pedazo de queso blanco. Jamás la había visto tan grande, era raro._

"_Las cosas no van bien" le dije._

_Ella me miró confundida "¿Por qué?"_

"_Splinter no quiere que te vea" contesté concretamente._

"_Pero… ¿acaso hice algo malo?"_

"_No, no es eso" le aclaré "Solo que… ay diablos… no es nada justo. No quiero ponerte en peligro Jess, eres una gran amiga y…"_

_Ella sonrió "Es por el Kraang ¿No?"_

"_Y el clan del pie…"_

_Ella suspiró._

"…_Y debes permanecer en las sombras. Lo entiendo, también soy una ninja."_

"_No pareces una" le dije de manera burlona. Ella me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro._

"_Eso es lo bueno, tengo doble identidad. Hasta podría ganarte en una pelea" agregó con un aire de grandeza._

"_Eso lo veremos algún día"._

_Nos quedamos en silencio._

"_Raph…"_

"_Si"_

"_Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?"_

"_Toda la vida, no importan las diferencias"._

"_Me gusta eso"._

_Ella me sonrió y mantuvo la vista en el horizonte de la gran ciudad. Por mi parte, mantuve la mirada en ella, contemplando su belleza._

**_FIN_**


End file.
